Der Nachbar
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Vacaciones, ¿qué mejor que pasarlas en un pueblo a la mitad de la nada en un país extranjero? Sólo ten cuidado, nunca te atrevas a espíar a tu vecino... o de lo contrario habrá terribles consecuencias... - One-shot ¿SxM? Happy Halloween! UA TH


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Okubo-sempai y lo único mío es esta historia drogada sacada de mi loca cabecita.**

_¡Al fin! Después de cinco meses de estar planeando este fic, logré terminarlo. Y justo una hora antes de que acabara la noche de brujas ;D Espero y sea de su agrado, es el primer fic que hago de este género, y sobre todo, donde no pongo a Soul y a Maka en una relación de amor (?). Quejas, insultos o x cosa, decírmelo en un review ;D ¡A leer se ha dicho~!_

_

* * *

_

**Der Nachbar**

&.

_Oh sí, vacaciones. ¡Se la pasarán excelente con su primo en Berlín! ¡Oh! ¿El primo Justin saldrá? ¿No podemos quedarnos en Berlín? ¿Qué vamos a dónde? ¡Oh, sí, no hay problema, vamos!_

Tuve tentación de golpear a Liz en ese momento.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en un estúpido tren en camino a un estúpido pueblo llamado Bellwitz en quien sabe que parte de Alemania. Había investigado sobre aquel lugar en internet antes de que saliéramos del hotel en Berlín, y no encontraba ni una sola página donde dieran información de aquel pueblo a mitad de la nada.

Miré a mis hermanas. Liz se encontraba leyendo una revista mientras que Patty dormía plácidamente. Ahora volteé a ver a nuestra prima. Chrona escuchaba música con su Ipod mientras que leía un libro. Suspiré, para luego dedicarme a mirar el paisaje.

Extrañaba mi casa en el centro de Nueva York. Mis padres habían salido por viaje de negocios a Tokio y en ese momento, nuestro primo lejano que vivía en Alemania había aprovechado para hacer una reunión familiar. Lástima que no fuese a celebrarse del todo.

La familia de mamá era alemana. Escaparon del país durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y se mudaron a Estados Unidos. La abuela tenía quince años en aquel entonces, y siempre le ha gustado relatarnos cómo vivió aquellos años de guerra haciéndose pasar por una indocumentada mexicana junto con sus padres. La poca familia que había decidido quedarse a vivir en Alemania ahora decía que quería conocer a las nietas de la abuela, y por eso nos habían llamado.

Es por ello que ahora nos encontrábamos en camino a Bellwitz. En un principio nuestro primo Justin nos había dicho que nos esperaría en su casa en Berlín, sin embargo, a la última hora le surgió un compromiso en el trabajo y nos había pedido que fuéramos a su casa de campo en el pueblo.

Lo odié por eso.

— Oh, vamos Maka, será divertido — me dijo Liz al ver mi cara de molestia.

— Sí, claro. ¡Serán las mejores vacaciones de todas! — dije, mientras que alzaba los brazos y rodaba los ojos.

— No tienes que ser tan sarcástica, ¿sabes?

— Cómo sea, hubiera preferido quedarme en casa — dije, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Liz rodó los ojos, pero optó por quedarse callada y seguir leyendo la revista…

… Pasaron tres horas más, hasta que al fin llegamos a la estación del tren en la cual sería nuestra bajada. Casi no había nadie, y la estación parecía un poco vieja, como esas que salen en las películas de los años del abuelo. Un ancianito pequeño y con un alto sombrero de copa nos miró fijamente y se acercó a nosotras.

— _Ihr seid die Mädchen Albarn_? — preguntó en alemán, hacienda que mis hermanas y yo lo mirásemos como si fuese un pequeño extraterrestre.

— _Ja_ — le respondió Chrona, mientras que le sonreía tímidamente. Era una suerte que ella hubiese seguido la tradición familiar y hubiese aprendido el idioma de la familia —. Pregunta que si somos las chicas Albarn — nos tradujo.

— ¿Él es el encargado que nos envió Justin? — preguntó Liz, sorprendida.

Chrona volteó a ver al señor.

— _Justin__ Albarn schickte sie uns_? — le preguntó, a lo que el hombre asintió.

— _Mein Name ist Mosquito. Ich werde sie an die Recidencia Herr Albarn zu nehmen. __Folgen Sie mir bitte_ — nos dijo, para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a andar hacia la salida de la estación.

— Dice que lo sigamos, su nombre es Mosquito — nos dijo Chrona, mientras que agarraba su maleta y seguía al pequeño hombrecito.

Patty rió y la siguió de cerca con su maleta. Liz y yo nos miramos por un momento, ambas sin una pizca de confianza en el señor, pero al final ella se encogió de hombros y los siguió. Suspiré, para luego hacer lo mismo.

Estas serian las vacaciones más largas de mi vida…

… El camino hacia Bellwitz no estaba pavimentado en su totalidad, por lo que nos mecíamos de un lado a otro por culpa de los baches y piedras que había en el camino. Yo ya estaba harta, primero un viaje en avión hacia Alemania, luego un viaje en tren y ahora uno en auto. Sentía que me volvería claustrofóbica de un momento a otro.

Cuando al fin llegamos, Mosquito se detuvo frente a una enorme casa de madera pintada de blanco con el tejado azul. El patio de enfrente era grande y estaba bien cuidado. Casi salí corriendo del auto cuando este frenó, y seguida por mis hermanas y mi prima entramos a la casa.

El interior se veía casi tan antiguo como el exterior. El piso era de madera y el tapiz lucía viejo. Las fotografías que adornaban las paredes se encontraban en blanco y negro, mientras que los cuadros eran de lugares rústicos. Los muebles de madera tenían una ligera capa de polvo, pero se veían cuidados, al igual que el resto de la casa.

Patty prácticamente nos empujó cuando subimos a elegir nuestras habitaciones. Yo escogí la que estaba más alejada de todas; en el tercer piso y al final del pasillo. Sonreí cuando entré en esta. Tenía un estante lleno de libros, y algunos de estos estaban en inglés. Las paredes eran de un color rosa pastel, y las sabanas y peluches que decoraban la cama parecían los de una niña de seis años. Supuse que allí debió de dormir alguna de mis tías abuelas o incluso mi abuela misma.

Abrí las cortinas de la ventana que estaba a un lado de la cama, sobre la mesita de noche. La vista que me daba esta no era la que yo esperaba. Únicamente veía la ventana del vecino de alado, la cual estaba cerrada y una cortina azul me impedía ver el interior. Suspiré, para luego dejar mi maleta sobre mi cama y bajar para encontrarme con las demás.

Mosquito se despidió de nosotras después de dejarnos un poco de comida en la mesa. Era el famoso _Wurst_ del que tanto oíamos hablar a la abuela. Mientras que nos servíamos un poco, comenzamos a platicar sobre el viaje y lo bien que nos vendrían unas duchas, ya que prácticamente habíamos estado casi un día entero sin bañarnos.

— Y tal vez incluso luego podamos darle una vuelta al pueblo — sugirió Liz, llevándose un poco de salchicha a la boca.

— ¿Para qué o qué? — pregunté.

— ¿Pues para qué más? ¡Conocer gente, Maka! No planeo pasarme el resto de las vacaciones encerrada aquí mientras que veo programas en un idioma que no entiendo.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes conocer gente si no conoces su idioma, genio? — inquirí —. Aquí sólo han de hablar alemán, y la única que entiende eso es Chrona.

— La abuela les dio la oportunidad de aprender el idioma, que no hayan querido es otra cosa — dijo Chrona, mientras que fruncía el ceño.

— No sé ustedes, pero yo no pienso quedarme encerrada, ¡esta noche saldremos a visitar el pueblo y punto! Así que cómanse rápido su wurst o no les dejaré nada de agua caliente en la ducha — nos amenazó Liz, mientras que Patty reía y se servía su tercera ración de comida.

Chrona y yo suspiramos, incapaces de negarle ese capricho a Liz. Cuando ella se proponía algo, era difícil sacarle esa idea de la cabeza. Al terminar de comer, todas nos fuimos a alistar para salir. Mientras que sacaba mi muda de ropa de la maleta, miré mi ventana…

… Y por un momento juré que vi a alguien observándome desde la ventana del vecino…

… El sol aún no se ponía cuando nosotras pusimos un pie fuera de la casa.

Liz se estiró, para luego suspirar y comenzar a andar hacia el centro del pueblo. La seguimos de cerca, mientras que las personas que caminaban por allí nos veían como si fuésemos alienígenas o algo por el estilo. Cuando llegamos a la plaza central nos dimos cuenta que la mayor parte de las casas de allí eran antiguas. Demasiado quizá.

Nos acercamos a un pequeño puesto de artesanías, dispuestas a llevarnos un recuerdito de allí. Bien, ahora podía echarle en cara a Jacqueline y Blair que pasé mis vacaciones en un pueblo desconocido de Alemania. Mientras que me probaba unos aretes de plata con forma de estrella, contemplé a lo lejos a una chica alta de cabello negro y unos intensos ojos azules que se encontraba repartiendo unos folletos junto con un chico de cabello azul y otro de cabello negro y unas curiosas líneas blancas de un lado.

Me llamaron la atención, así que dejé los aretes en su lugar y me encaminé hacia ellos, dejando a mis hermanas y a mi prima viendo un par de artesanías de tela. Llegué ante la chica de ojos azules, quien me sonrió ampliamente, mientras que me entregaba un folleto y me decía algo en alemán.

— L-lo lamento, no hablo alemán — le dije, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella asintió.

— Oh… ¿eres inglesa? — me preguntó con un curioso acento.

— Hem… no, americana.

— Bien — me sonrió, para luego tenderme una mano —. Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Tsubaki.

— El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Maka — le estreché su mano.

— No es común ver turistas en el pueblo — me dijo, curiosa.

— Vinimos a visitar a unos familiares — expliqué, mientras que ella asentía —, y sinceramente, no esperaba encontrar a alguien que supiese inglés en este lugar.

Tsubaki se rió ligeramente, mientras que sonreía.

— Mi padre es japonés y mi madre es de este pueblo. Estudio en Londres, pero en las vacaciones regreso para ayudar en el restaurante — me dijo, mientras que me mostraba un folleto. Noté que había imágenes de comida en el.

— Oh, ya veo — asentí, para luego mirar a los chicos que también repartían folletos —. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— Son Black Star y Kid — murmuró —. Unos amigos míos que decidieron acompañarme a mi _"viaje de vacaciones"_ — dijo divertida.

Sonreí ante lo que me había dicho, pero sin querer en mi cabeza me preguntaba qué demonios le vieron de interesante a este pueblo como para venir de vacaciones.

— ¿Te quedarás para el Oktoberfest? — me preguntó Tsubaki, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿El qué? — pregunté, confundida.

— Es una fiesta que celebramos aquí y en la mayor parte de Alemania. Tomamos cerveza y nos divertimos un rato con la familia y amigos.

— Oh, err… bueno, la verdad es que tendría que preguntarle a mis hermanas y a mi prima — las señalé, ellas estaban todavía en los puestos —. ¿Cuándo será?

— Empezamos hoy — me guiñó un ojo —. Si quieres puedes ir a preguntarles, en casi de que acepten ve a la cabaña que está allí — me dijo, indicándome con su mano la enorme casa de madera que se encontraba tras de nosotros —. Es el restaurante de mi familia.

— De acuerdo, entonces allí estaré — le sonreí, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Patty gritándome desde lo lejos —. Un gusto conocerte, Tsubaki.

— El gusto es mío — rió, para luego seguir repartiendo los folletos. Yo por mi parte regresé al lado de mis hermanas, quienes me miraban curiosas mientras que Chrona platicaba a gusto con una señora.

— ¿Quién era ella? — me preguntó Liz, confundida.

— Se llama Tsubaki, es una chica que vive aquí pero que estudia en Londres. Me ha invitado a la celebración de esta noche — les dije.

— ¿Celebración? ¿Qué celebración?

— Creo que se llama Octubife… o algo así — murmuré, rascándome la frente nerviosa —. ¿Quieren ir?

Liz y Patty se miraron durante unos segundos, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

— Donde hay chicos guapos y extranjeros, ahí debemos de estar nosotras — me dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Rodé los ojos ante su comentario. Mis hermanas siempre habían sido así; no estaban conformes con un solo chico, por lo que siempre andaban cambiando de novio a cada rato. Para desgracia o suerte mía, a mí eso no me pasaba. Ningún chico se había fijado en mí antes, ni siquiera para pedirme un apunte en la escuela o algo parecido. Era invisible para ellos, o algo así.

— No creo que sea buena idea.

Las tres volteamos a ver a Chrona, quien parecía estar preocupada por algo. Liz se cruzó de brazos, mientras que enarcaba una ceja confundida. A su lado, Patty miraba entretenida a una mariposa que pasó volando cerca de ella.

— ¿Por qué no crees que sea buena idea? — le preguntó.

— Hablé con la señora del puesto. Me dijo que últimamente ha habido extrañas desapariciones en el pueblo — se acercó más a nosotras y comenzó a susurrar —. Creo que hay un asesino aquí.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al escuchar las palabras _asesino_ y _aquí_ en la misma oración. ¡Oh, genial! ¿a dónde demonios nos había mandado Justin? Liz, por el contrario a Patty y a mí, comenzó a reírse, mientras que le restaba importancia al asunto con un movimiento de manos.

— Vamos Chrona, no te creas todo lo que cuentan por allí, ¿qué tal si fueron personas que se fueron hacia la capital en busca de trabajo? ¿o qué tal si sólo lo cuentan para asustar un poco?

— No creo que sea eso, Liz… — murmuró, mirándola fijamente.

— Bien, pues piensa lo que quieras. Yo sí iré, ¿y ustedes? — nos preguntó, viéndonos a Patty y a mí.

— ¡Cuenta conmigo! — canturreó Patty emocionada.

Chrona me miró, pidiéndome con la mirada que no aceptara. Sin embargo, yo ya estaba aburrida de pasarme toda la vida encerrada en esa casa sin poder entenderle nada a los programas que había en la tele. A pesar de que aún me daba un poco de miedo lo que mi prima nos había dicho, alcé la mano con una sonrisa.

— Conmigo también — dije.

Chrona rodó los ojos.

— Bien, ya qué. No pretendo quedarme sola en la casa.

— ¡Así se habla! — le dijo Liz, mientras que la abrazaba —. Ahora, vamos a arreglarnos para vernos presentables~ — canturreó, contenta.

Y a paso decidido – y hasta un poco cansado –, nos encaminamos de regreso a la casa…

… La fiesta se encontraba en su mayor apogeo alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Ya se encontraban varios hombres en la barra des restaurante, con sus mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara mientras que alzaban sus jarras de cerveza en alto. Mis hermanas nos habían abandonado prácticamente a mí y a Chrona en una de las mesas que había casi en el rincón del lugar, sólo para irse a bailar con unos tipos que apenas y sí podían entenderles. Suspiramos.

— ¿Aburridas? — nos preguntó una voz masculina. Chrona y yo giramos nuestras miradas, sólo para encontrarnos con un chico de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar. ¿No era uno de los amigos de Tsubaki…?

— ¿Q-quién eres? — le preguntó Chrona tímidamente. Ella nunca fue buena relacionándose con los chicos.

— Mi nombre es Kid, ¿puedo sentarme? — nos preguntó, y yo asentí a pesar de la mirada de terror que me lanzó mi prima —. ¿Son de por aquí?

— No, venimos de Estados Unidos — le respondí —. Mi nombre es Maka, y ella es Chrona — nos presenté.

— Un placer — nos dijo mientras que sonreía —. Así que americanas, ¿eh? Se me hace raro ver extranjeros en este lugar, ¿no sería más… común que se hubiesen ido a Berlín o Budapest? Viena también está cerca…

— Pues… el plan inicial era que nos quedásemos en la capital, pero surgieron unos problemas — admití apenada. Chrona me jaló ligeramente de la manga de mi camisa y negó lentamente con la cabeza, dándome a entender que no diese mucha información. Fue en ese momento en cuanto recordé lo del asesino suelto en los alrededores…

— Ya veo — asintió —. Pues bien, espero que disfruten de su estadía aquí en Bellwitz. Es un lugar muy bello, según por lo que nos ha contado nuestra amiga Tsubaki — señaló a la susodicha, quien estaba atendiendo unas cuantas mesas junto con el otro chico. Creo que se llamaba Black Star… —. Yo también estoy de visita, vengo de Paris.

Al decir el nombre de aquella ciudad, Chrona dejó a un lado su timidez y desconfianza para mirar fijamente a Kid. Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa. Chrona era la que más viajaba de nosotras cuatro, y nos había contado que adoró su visita a Paris y al museo del Louvre.

— ¿Has visitado el Louvre? — le preguntó.

— ¿Bromeas? El encargado del lugar es amigo de mi padre…

Y allí fue cuando dejé de prestarles atención. ¡Genial, mi prima había ligado gracias a sus conocimientos franceses! Creo que debería de viajar con ella más seguido…

Suspiré, mientras que tomaba un poco de mi soda (odio la cerveza) y miraba a mí alrededor. La gente seguía tomando y riendo; disfrutando así un poco del festival. Otra tanta bailaba en el centro o comía los platillos típicos de la región. Y los que no, se encontraban en parejas, disfrutando de la noche.

Demonios, necesito un novio. _Ahora_.

Comencé a buscar con la mirada a un posible candidato, pero pronto caí en cuenta de que aunque estuviese guapo y yo fuera… _"aceptable"_, hablaban un idioma que yo desconocía por completo, así que no tendría caso alguno que tratase de coquetearle.

Cuando me iba a dar por vencida y seguir escuchando la plática de Chrona y Kid a cerca de las diferentes pinturas que había en los distintos museos del mundo, una mirada me llamó la atención. O mejor dicho, un chico me llamó la atención.

Estaba sentado a unas cuantas mesas de nosotros. Traía puesta una camisa roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla junto con unos zapatos casuales. Realmente no se veía _nada_ mal. Su cabello era blanco, mientras que sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Notó que lo estaba mirando fijamente, y me sonrió de lado, mostrándome sus dientes puntiagudos como los de un tiburón. Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

— Perdón que interrumpa… ¿Kid? — le hablé.

— ¿Qué sucede? — me preguntó, parando por un momento su plática con mi prima.

— ¿Quién es ese chico? — le pregunté, señalándole con un movimiento de cabeza al chico de cabello blanco.

Kid lo buscó con la mirada, y al identificarlo, frunció el ceño y torció la boca en un claro gesto de desagrado. Chrona y yo nos volteamos a ver, confundidas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Chrona.

— Es Soul Evans. Él y su hermano Wes, por lo que nos contó la madre de Tsubaki, llegaron al pueblo hace unos meses. Nadie confía en ellos, son un tanto… _especiales_.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — le pregunté, confundida.

— Siempre tienen un aire arrogante y hasta un tanto sádico a su alrededor. No hablan con nadie y casi nunca salen de su casa. Además de que… — susurró, mientras que se acercaba hacia nosotras sin dejar de ver hacia todos lados —, desde que llegaron, las personas comenzaron a desaparecer. Eran puras chicas de no más de veinte años.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y volteé a ver hacia el chico albino rápidamente. Él se encontraba ahora conversando con una chica de cabello rosa y cortito, que parecía más o menos de mi edad. Noté que, de vez en cuando, él desviaba la mirada hacia mí. Con un ligero escalofrío en la espalda, desvié la vista.

— Si yo fuera ustedes, me mantendría lo más lejos posible de esos dos — nos advirtió Kid, serio. Ambas asentimos, con el miedo reflejado en el rostro.

Después de eso, cambiamos el tema drásticamente y comenzamos a preguntarnos nuestras bandas favoritas o cosas por el estilo. Aunque, sin quererlo, Chrona y Kid comenzaron a desplazarme un poco de la conversación al estarse preguntando cosas intimas como el cumpleaños de cada uno o si habían tenido pareja antes. Sonreí, ¿quién diría que tan siquiera alguien de nosotras obtendría algo bueno de venir a este pueblo a mitad de la nada?

Sin decirles nada, lentamente me fui levantando de mi silla hasta lograr dejarlos solos. Pasé entre la multitud, despidiéndome con un gesto de cabeza de Patty – ya que Liz estaba ocupada devorando la boca de un chico – y salí del restaurante.

El viento helado de la noche me golpeó de lleno en la cara de manera suave y hasta un tanto refrescante. Respiré hondo, y a paso rápido me encaminé de regreso hacia la casa. Llegaría y me pondría a ver las caricaturas de Bob Esponja en alemán hasta quedarme dormida en el sofá. La idea se me hizo tentadora.

Mientras que caminaba, noté que las luces parpadeaban, haciendo que las personas que pasaran por allí las miraran y luego suspiraran; como si eso ya fuese normal. Y lo era, según por lo que nos dijo Kid, era normal que la luz se fuese por algunos momentos.

Cuando llegué, lo primero que hice fue ir hacia el refrigerador y buscar algo que cenar. Me hice un pequeño emparedado de queso y me serví un poco de soda, para luego caminar hacia la sala y dejarme caer sobre el sofá. Tomé el control de la televisión mientras que engullía mi comida, y tan pronto encendí la televisión, la luz se fue.

— ¡Mierda! — siseé en voz baja, mientras que sacaba el celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y encendía la luz que había en este.

Algo bueno es que había velas en la cocina, lo malo es que había dejado los cerillos en mi cuarto porque tuve que quemar la punta de un listón para que este no se hiciese feo. Maldije el hecho de no haberlos bajado nuevamente. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras, mientras que soltaba cuanta grosería me sabía en inglés y alemán – y hasta en español, era una de las mejores en aquella materia –.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, mi celular se quedó sin batería y por ende, yo me quedé sin luz. Nuevamente, solté todas las maldiciones que se me cruzaron por la cabeza, y hasta creo que inventé nuevas. A tientas, comencé a buscar la caja de cerillos para largarme de una vez por todas a la cocina y esperar enfurruñada a que la luz regresase.

Y mientras que buscaba, fue que lo vi.

Mi mirada se posó sobre mi ventana que daba a la del vecino. Las cortinas de ambas estaban corridas, por lo que podía ver claramente lo que pasaba allí. Alguien abrió la puerta del dormitorio de mi vecino, y luego, la luz se encendió – ¡¿cómo demonios era posible que ellos tuviesen luz y yo no? –, dejándome ver mejor al dueño de la casa de alado.

Ahogué un grito al ver que era Soul.

Él se encontraba besando como si no hubiese un mañana a la chica que había estado con él en el restaurante. Me oculté ligeramente en las sombras de mi habitación, sin saber muy bien por qué no apartaba la mirada o me salía de mi habitación. Observé como él la recostaba sobre su cama de sábanas blancas, y como lentamente comenzaba a besarle el cuello para ir bajando hacia su clavícula.

Realmente… se veía muy excitante…

_¡Oh, estúpidas hormonas!_

Mordí mi labio, mientras que veía como la chica se arqueaba y sonreía, totalmente complacida ante las caricias que Soul le hacía. No me di cuenta de que habían comenzado a quitarse la ropa, hasta que vi como alguien se asomaba por la puerta de su cuarto.

Era un chico idéntico a Soul, sólo que un poco más grande y _"maduro"_. Supuse que era su hermano mayor, el tal Wes. Él se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía, contemplando lo mismo que yo observaba escondida como toda una pervertida. Cuando la chica ya se encontraba únicamente en ropa interior, él decidió unírseles.

Mientras que caminaba hacia la cama, comenzó a quitarse su camisa de cuadros blanca. Se arrodilló en la esquina de la cama e hizo que la chica acomodase la cabeza en su regazo. Observé cómo sus manos recorrían lentamente el cuello de ella hasta llegar a sus pechos y masajearlos, mientras que Soul besaba su abdomen y sus piernas, pasando por alto la intimidad de ella. Mis mejillas se colorearon y mi ritmo se aceleró, al mismo tiempo que el calor comenzaba a aumentar en mi cuarto a pesar de que el cielo amenazaba con llover.

Cuando creí que comenzaría a tocarme por culpa del placer que recorría mi cuerpo al contemplar semejante escena, algo me hizo sudar frío de un momento a otro y olvidar por completo el calor.

Soul comenzó a sacar un chuchillo de la funda de su almohada, mientras que Wes se encargaba de morder y lamer los labios de la chica. Estuve a punto de gritar, de advertirles a los dos lo que planeaba hacer el otro… hasta que vi como Wes tomada de las manos a la chica, dejándola inmóvil, y permitiendo que Soul pudiese acuchillarla sin resistencia alguna.

Al mismo tiempo que la chica gritó, un fuerte trueno resonó en el cielo, haciendo que yo pegase un brinco por el susto y que me tragara mi propio grito. No sé cómo es que dejé de parpadear en aquel instante, pero eso me obligó a ver como la sangre manchaba el torso desnudo de los hermanos, al igual que las paredes y las sábanas blancas de la cama. Noté como ambos hermanos reían a carcajada limpia, mientras que la vida desaparecía de los ojos verdes de aquella muchacha. Los dos terminaron de desnudarse, para luego comenzar a jugar con el cadáver de ella.

Retrocedí lentamente, todavía en shock, sin lograr creerme lo que estaba observando. ¿Qué… qué demonios estaba pasando allí? ¿Sería una pesadilla? ¿Estaba alucinando? Comencé a negar con la cabeza, por lo que no me di cuenta de que me había estrellado con uno de los muebles de la habitación, haciendo que la lámpara que estaba en él se cayera y yo pegase otro brinco por el susto, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito.

La sangre se me heló, y rápidamente volteé a ver hacia la ventana. Wes seguía entretenido con el cadáver manchado de sangre… pero en cambio, Soul miraba hacia mi ventana, fijamente. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, mientras que mi corazón se paraba. Él me sonrió ampliamente… y luego me señaló.

Antes de saber si Wes también me había visto, salí como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación y corrí escaleras abajo, sin importarme si me tropezaba o no con los escalones o mis propios pies. Me abalancé a la puerta de entrada y le puse seguro, para luego correr a la puerta trasera y hacer lo mismo. Cerré también las ventanas de todos los cuartos, evitando entrar al mío. Luego, me lancé contra el sofá de la sala y me ovillé en este, al mismo tiempo que temblaba.

No sé en qué momento regresó la luz, o en qué momento entraron mis hermanas y me vieron acostada en el sofá. Lo único que sé, es que esa noche soñé con un par de ojos rojos que me veían fijamente, con un toque de locura en ellos…

… Al otro día, desperté con unas inmensas ojeras bajo los parpados. Mis hermanas y mi prima me miraron entre confundidas y preocupadas. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarlas.

— ¿Qué sucedió anoche, Maka? — me preguntó Liz, con el ceño fruncido.

_Mataron a una chica en la casa del vecino, y creo que yo soy la siguiente._

— Nada, estaba viendo una película de terror antes de que se fuese la luz — mentí.

— ¿Y le entendías? — me preguntó Chrona sorprendida.

— Estaba en inglés — ¿cómo es que me salían las mentiras con ellas y no con mis padres al momento de mostrarles calificaciones?

— Ya veo — Liz asintió, para luego sonreír —. Bien, todavía nos quedan seis días de fiesta, ¿se apuntan para regresar hoy al restaurante?

— Claro — respondieron Chrona y Patty al unísono, una más ansiosa que la otra.

Negué con la cabeza, aterrorizada.

— Hem… y-yo creo que me quedaré a-aquí — balbuceé nerviosa —. N-no me siento muy bien que digamos…

Las tres me miraron fijamente.

— ¿Segura que no pasó nada ayer…?

— ¡N-no! ¡Simplemente tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo! — grité, con la histeria reflejada en la voz. No podía contarles lo que pasó, no me creerían. Además de que… tenía miedo. ¿Y si decían algo y aquellos asesinos les hacían daño? Jamás permitiría eso.

Liz y Chrona me miraron desconfiadas, pero prefirieron dejar de hablar del tema. Y yo les agradecí mentalmente por ello. Sin embargo, no pude negarme a salir a desayunar algo al restaurante de Tsubaki y su familia. Tan pronto entramos, mi mirada se posó sobre una señora de cabello rosa y un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que le preguntaban algo a un mesero. Desvié la mirada, mientras que agachaba la mirada y el rostro de aquella chica aparecía en mi cabeza.

— Buenos días — nos saludó Tsubaki con una sonrisa —. ¿Desean algo en especial?

— Hum~ un omelette estaría bien — dijo Liz, mientras que miraba la carta.

— Yo unos hot cakes y una malteada — pidió Chrona.

— Huevos revueltos — canturreó Patty, dando saltitos en su lugar.

— ¿Y tú, Maka? — me preguntó Tsubaki, lista para anotar.

— Yo quiero… — murmuré, mientras que despegaba la mirada de la carta. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, mis ojos se quedaron trabados con los de un chico que estaba a unas cuantas mesas de nosotras.

Alto, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos como la sangre. Me sonrió, y me dejó ver sus dientes afilados.

De la impresión, casi me caigo de espaldas con todo y silla. Las demás me miraron confundidas, pero yo sólo atiné a levantarme de mi asiento, totalmente temblorosa y asustada. _Esto no puede ser… ¡Esto no puede ser…!_

— ¿Maka? — me habló Liz, pero la ignoré.

Salí corriendo del restaurante sin siquiera decir nada. Corrí tanto como mis piernas me dejaban hasta llegar a la casa y encerrarme. Subí a mi habitación, y tomé mis cosas para meterlas rápido a mi maleta. Antes de cerrar la cortina de la ventana, me asomé al cuarto del vecino. Estaba impecable, como si nada hubiese sucedido en la noche…

Llegué al cuarto más cercano al de mis hermanas – que no tenía ventana – y dejé mis cosas sobre la cama, para luego caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzar a llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que haber visto eso? ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir a este pueblo? La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y yo rápidamente me giré para ver al recién llegado. Era Chrona, quien venía un poco agitada por la carrera que tuvo que pegar para poder alcanzarme.

Me miró preocupada, para luego arrodillarse a mi lado y limpiarme las lágrimas.

— ¿Sucedió algo anoche? — me preguntó en un susurro.

Asentí.

— ¿Me quieres contar?

Negué con la cabeza.

— Me quiero ir de aquí — susurré, con la voz quebrada.

Chrona me abrazó, mientras que acariciaba lentamente mi espalda.

— Hablaremos con Liz y Patty — me aseguró —, pero por ahora regresemos al restaurante, que debes de comer algo…

— ¡No! — grité, para luego soltarme de su agarre y ponerme de pie de un salto — ¡No saldré de aquí! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Ellos pueden matarme en cualquier descuido!

— ¿Matarte? ¿Quiénes? — me preguntó, alarmada.

La miré, dudosa, para luego agachar la mirada y susurrar.

— Los hermanos Evans… e-ellos… ellos mataron a la chica extraviada…

— ¿Qué chica extraviada? — volteé a ver a Chrona, sorprendida —. ¿Te refieres a la chica que andaban buscando aquellos señores? Me acerqué y les pregunté, me dijeron que su hija se fue a Berlín con unas amigas.

— … ¿qué?

— Sí, no está muerta ni nada por el estilo. Además, Kid ayer me dijo que eran puros rumores que habían creado a cerca de los hermanos porque son rusos o algo por el estilo, y ya sabes cómo se llevan los alemanes y ellos — me sonrió, para luego levantarse y sujetarme de la mano —. Debió de ser un mal sueño, no te preocupes.

Asentí, un tanto relajada, aunque dentro de mí, algo me decía que aquello no había sido producto de mi imaginación…

… Al otro día, y tras disculparme por lo del restaurante con Tsubaki, decidimos dar una vuelta por el pueblo nuevamente. Contemplé con una sonrisa como los niños jugaban o como los adolescentes enamorados se paseaban por las calles tomados de las manos. Suspiré, ¿por qué habré tenido tan mala suerte con el sexo masculino…?

Nos acercamos a unos puestos de manualidades, observando curiosas las figuritas de pequeños muñequitos bebiendo cerveza o de águilas negras que agitaban sus alas gracias a unos resortes.

Alcé mi vista para contemplar a mí alrededor, una vez que me hubiese aburrido de ver los recuerditos. Miré el bosque que estaba a los alrededores, las personas caminando tranquilamente, las aves cantando… y aun par de albinos que no me despegaban la mirada de encima.

Rápidamente desvíe la vista, aguantándome las ganas de salir corriendo o de gritar. _Fue solo una ilusión, fue solo una ilusión…_ me repetía desesperadamente en la cabeza. Discretamente los volteé a ver nuevamente. Los dos sonreían, mientras que se encontraba recargados en la entrada de un pequeño bar. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa, y sin tiempo que perder, les pedí a las demás que nos fuésemos a ver más puestos. Ellas aceptaron, confundidas, y mientras que caminábamos, miré hacia atrás.

Ellos nos estaban siguiendo.

Cerré los ojos y traté de convencerme a mí misma de que eso no era cierto y que casualmente tenían el mismo rumbo que nosotras, ya que, después de todo vivían aquí y un amigo suyo debía de vivir en alguna de estas casas… ¿cierto?

Miré por segunda vez sobre mi hombro, y respiré aliviada al ver que ya no nos seguían. Demonios, creo que me estaba volviendo paranoica o algo por el estilo.

El resto de la tarde fue relativamente tranquila. Seguía viendo a lo lejos a uno de los dos hermanos, o a veces a los dos juntos. Pero estos siempre terminaban yéndose hacia otro lado, dejándome a mí con los nervios alterados. Y así estuvimos hasta que regresamos a casa y nos sentamos a ver películas en la sala – fue un milagro haber encontrado un canal en inglés –.

Era de terror, y trataba sobre una chica a la cual se le metía un demonio o algo por el estilo y que su novio la grababa todo el día por alguna loca razón. Liz y yo estábamos abrazadas por culpa del miedo, mientras que Chrona dormía y Patty comía palomitas como si nada. Afuera llovía, haciendo que todo se viese más tenebroso de lo que por sí ya estaba.

Estaba por acabar la película, hasta que de pronto, la luz se fue y Liz pegó un grito en mi oído, dejándome temporalmente sorda.

— Las velas están en la cocina — le dijo Chrona, tratando de tranquilizarla.

— Yo iré — me ofrecí, para luego levantarme de mi lugar y caminar con pasos un tanto torpes hacia aquella habitación.

Usé mi celular para poder ver el interior de los cajones y poder encontrar las dichosas velas y los cerillos – los cuales había bajado el día anterior –. Mientras que buscaba, me sorprendió el hecho de no escuchar el llanto imparable de Liz, las risas de Patty o la voz tranquila de Chrona. Tal vez la primera hubiese tenido un colapso, la segunda se hubiese dormido y la tercera mirase hacia la nada esperando a que la luz regresase.

— ¡Las encon…! — comencé a decir, mientras que tomaba un par de velas con mis manos, sin embargo, al girarme sentí como alguien golpeaba con fuerza mi cabeza.

Y lo siguiente que vi fue total oscuridad…

…

— _¿Estará despierta ya?_

Mi mente comenzó a conectarse lentamente…

— _Yo creo que sí, mírala, ya parpadeó._

Aquellas voces… ¿por qué sonaban tan lejanas…?

Fruncí el ceño, mientras que mi cabeza se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de esta. Gemí un poco, mientras que parpadeaba un par de veces para tratar de acostumbrarme a la poca luz que había en la habitación. Traté de llevar mis manos a mi cabeza, pero al hacerlo, noté que estaban atadas. Fue allí cuando terminé de despertarme por completo.

— ¿P-pero qué…? — balbuceé, confundida.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije — se burló una voz cerca de mí.

Alcé la mirada, buscando al chico que había hablado. Fue una sorpresa – y horror – descubrir que se trataba de Soul, quien me sonreía ampliamente. A su lado se encontraba Wes, mirándome con una expresión un tanto aburrida.

Traté de moverme, pero descubrí que estaba amarrada al respaldo de una silla por las muñecas, y que mis tobillos se encontraban en la misma situación, cada uno amarrado a una pata de la silla. Comencé a respirar rápidamente, mientras que sentía como el miedo comenzaba a surgir en mí. Me costó trabajo encontrar mi boca para poder decir algo.

— ¿Q-qué… pasa aquí…? — pregunté, asustada.

Soul rió, mientras que Wes bufaba y sonreía de manera burlona.

— ¿Qué acaso eres una estúpida o qué? — me preguntó, mientras que se acercaba a mí —. ¿No es obvio, muñeca?

— ¡Y-yo… yo no les he hecho nada…! — dije, aterrada. A mi mente pasaron las imágenes de la otra noche. La chica asesinada, la sangre manchando todo a su paso…

— Claro que no nos has hecho nada — me dijo Soul, mientras que posaba su mano en una de mis piernas. Traía puesta una falda, lo cual hacia que mis muslos estuviesen descubiertos —. Ni tú ni las otras veinte nos han hecho nada.

— E-entonces… ¿por qué…?

— Es divertido… — murmuró Wes, acercando su rostro al mío — bañarse de su sangre mientras que te diviertes con su cuerpo.

— Las mujeres son puros instrumentos de diversión — asintió Soul, mientras que posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano —. ¿Por qué deben de disfrutar también? Se supone que simplemente fueron creadas para darnos hijos y placer, ¿no es cierto? Por algo nacieron de la costilla del hombre — se burló.

— ¿Dónde está C-Chrona? — pregunté — ¿Y-y mis herma-manas…?

— Supongo que se han de estar desangrando en el sótano ya — se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver a Wes —. ¿No lo crees, hermano?

Wes rió, para luego asentir.

— Me divertí mucho con la de cabello corto, ¿cómo dijo la otra rubia que se llamaba…? ¿Patricia? Sí, creo que sí.

Los miré fijamente, con los ojos abiertos. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis parpados, mientras que mi respiración se cortaba y mi corazón dejaba de latir por un instante. No… ¡no! ¡Ellas no! ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma…!

— E-están mintiendo — balbuceé con la voz ronca.

— ¿Eso crees cariño? — me preguntó Soul, acariciando mi piel expuesta de la pierna y enterrando sus uñas, logrando hacerme unos ligeros cortes —. Si tu sangre brillaba igual que las de ellas…

— ¡Bastardos! — grité, mientras que me removía en mi lugar, tratando de zafarme de las cuerdas que me mantenían prisionera.

Ambos rieron, para después alejarse de mí un poco.

— Dejamos nuestros instrumentos de juego abajo, pero descuida, regresaremos pronto. Mientras no te muevas de allí, ¿ok~? — canturreó divertido, mientras que Wes reía nuevamente y le palmeaba la espalda.

Observé con lágrimas en los ojos como salían de la habitación, dejándome completamente sola. Comencé a llorar. Esto no podía estar pasándome, ¿sería cierto lo que me habían dicho? ¿Mi familia estaba muerta? ¿Dónde estaba yo? ¿Alguien podría verme, escucharme…? ¿Me rescatarían? ¿Este sería mi fin…? Muchas preguntas rondaron por mi cabeza, mientras que el temor crecía más y más en mí.

Pensé en mi madre, en mi abuela, en mi padre y en mis amigos. Luego en Liz, Patty y Chrona. ¿De verdad dejaría que ellos me hicieran lo que quisieran? ¿No se suponía que mi abuela me había enseñado a nunca mostrar miedo, a pesar de lo terrible que fuese la situación?

Mientras que sorbía un poco con la nariz, comencé a mover las manos, tratando de quitarme la soga de las muñecas. Sentía como esta lastimaba mi piel, al punto de hacerme sangrar ligeramente. Gemí quedamente del dolor, para luego sacar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo al sentir mis muñecas libres nuevamente.

Sin tiempo que perder, comencé a desatar mis tobillos. Mis dedos se movían torpes, y cuando creí que al fin me las había quitado, me levanté. Lo malo fue que aun seguía medio amarrada, por lo que caí de cara al suelo con todo y silla, haciendo que se escuchase un duro golpe contra el suelo de madera.

Sentí como si el alma se me fuese en aquel momento.

Me levanté rápidamente al escuchar un par de pasos subiendo las escaleras a pasos veloces. Nerviosa, alterada y hasta un tanto confundida, tomé lo primero que estaba a mi alcance – un par de cuerdas – y me escondí tras la puerta tan pronto Wes entró a la habitación.

Escuché como chasqueaba la lengua y se giraba hacia la entrada.

— ¡Soul! — gritó, pero antes de que pudiese poner un pie fuera de la habitación, salí de mi escondite y me colgué en su espalda de un brinco, para luego enrollar la cuerda en su cuello.

Wes soltó un grito ahogado y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro con fuerza, pero yo me aferré a su torso con mis piernas, agradeciendo un poco las clases de defensa personal que había tomado en New York. Sentí como comenzó a perder el equilibrio por culpa de mis constantes movimientos y caímos, él encima de mí y yo de espaldas al suelo. Sin embargo, nunca aflojé las cuerdas alrededor de su cuello.

Él agitó las manos y arañó un poco mis mejillas, haciéndome sangrar un poco. Comenzó a atragantarse, y yo solo cerré los ojos mientras que apretaba más y más… hasta que él se quedó completamente inmóvil…

Asustada como estaba, y con la adrenalina corriendo por cada parte de mi cuerpo, amarré con fuerza la soga a su cuello, por si solo estuviera fingiendo y rápidamente me quité su cuerpo de encima. Me quejé un poco por el dolor que sentía en algunas partes del cuerpo por culpa de los golpes que me había llevado y me arrastré hacia la pared, tratando de apoyarme en esta para poder ponerme de pie nuevamente.

Fue allí cuando Soul entró y contempló la escena. Yo, despeinada y con arañazos en algunas partes del cuerpo; y su hermano, tirado en el suelo con una soga amarrada en el cuello y sin vida. Tardó un poco en procesar la información, y antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar, ya se había lanzado contra mí.

Me golpeó con fuerza el estómago y la cara. Yo también le regresé un par de golpes, pero en uno de sus puñetazos contra mí cara, caí nuevamente al suelo. Contemplé como sacaba una pistola del cinturón de su pantalón y me apuntaba. Aproveché que le quitó el seguro para mover una de mis piernas que estaba cerca de su pie y hacerlo perder el equilibrio.

Cuando cayó al suelo, me abalancé sobre él y comenzamos a forcejear; luchando por obtener así el arma. Me mordió y me golpeó; lo arañé y lo golpeé también. Al ver que nuestros rostros estaban cerca, estiré el cuello y le mordí la nariz, haciendo que él soltase un grito de dolor y soltase la pistola para taparse su sangrante nariz.

Fue allí cuando yo la tomé, y sin tiempo que perder, ni siquiera para fijarme en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, apunté hacia su frente y…

… Disparé…

… Tal vez ese sea el motivo por el cual ahora me encuentro en este hospital psiquiátrico a las afueras de Boston, Estados Unidos. Se podría decir que extraño el aire libre y mi cuarto en New York, pero aquí es tranquilo y hasta lindo.

Después de haber matado a Soul y a Wes, me desmayé y desperté en un hospital en Berlín. Al parecer, nuestro primo Justin había llegado a Bellwitz esa noche, y al escuchar el disparo en la casa de alado, no dudó en llamar a la policía. Fue una suerte que llegasen a tiempo para salvar a las demás. De eso ya pasaron cinco meses y medio.

Liz y Patty se graduaron de la secundaria, y van a estudiar psicología y criminología respectivamente. Chrona estudiará lenguas extranjeras y seguirá visitando a Kid en Francia. Puede que dentro de dos o tres años más se casen. Las tres no tuvieron que asistir al psicólogo más de tres meses, lograron superar todo bien.

Tsubaki, a pesar de que no interactuamos mucho, me manda cartas todos los días, diciéndome que desea que me recupere pronto. Yo rara vez le puedo responder, los doctores tienen miedo de que sujete los lápices o cosas por el estilo. Temen que me lastime a mí o a los demás.

Hoy es uno de los pocos días en los que me dejan pasear por el hospital tranquilamente, sin escolta ni nada por el estilo. Dicen que si en medio año no tengo más recaídas, podré volver a casa.

Suspiré, relajada, mientras que caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo cercano a mi habitación. Regresaba de la biblioteca, después de haber leído un par de libros – que ya me hacían falta – y de haber platicado con algunos internos. No sé porque les llamaban locos, eran más normales que la gente _normal._

Con una sonrisa pacifica en el rostro, giré mi cabeza para contemplar los jardines del hospital. El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, el cual estaba despejado a pesar de ser época de lluvias. Las aves cantaban, a pesar de que no podía escucharlas. El aire golpeaba con suavidad la copa de los árboles…

Y él estaba allí, mirándome fijamente.

_No puede ser…_

— ¡NO! — grité, asustando a un par de internos y enfermeros que pasaban cerca de mí — ¡No puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

— ¡Maka, tranquilízate! — me pidió la enfermera, tratando de hacer que dejara de jalarme el cabello y de apartar a todos los que se me acercaran.

— ¡No, no! ¡Usted no lo entiende, está allí! ¡Él está allí!

— ¡Rita, llama a los doctores! ¡Jack, ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación!

— ¡NO, NO, ÉL ESTÁ ALLÍ! ¡SUELTENME, LES DIGO QUE ÉL ESTÁ ALLÍ! — grité, tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

No supe cuantos enfermeros necesitaron para llevarme a mi cama y amarrarme a esta, sólo para evitar que no me hiciera daño mientras que me inyectaban los calmantes. Grité, me removí de un lado a otro, lloré y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

No otra vez… ¡No otra vez…!

— ¿Cómo está, Ana?

— Otra recaída señor, y muy fuerte.

— De acuerdo. Pueden irse, sólo es un pequeño calmante.

— ¿Está seguro, doctor?

— Claro, mejor vayan a ver a Antonio, creo que trata de resbalarse por las escaleras otra vez.

Escuché – a pesar de mis gritos –, como la puerta de mi cuarto se cerraba. Sollocé, sin mirar todavía a mi doctor.

— ¿Qué sucede esta vez, Maka? — me preguntó. ¿Era mi imaginación o su voz me era familiar…?

— Él está aquí… él está aquí… — sollocé con la voz ronca.

— ¿Quién está aquí?

— Él, So… — dije, mientras que lo volteaba a ver.

Callé en ese instante, mientras que me quedaba sin aliento.

— ¿Quién está aquí, Maka? — me preguntó Soul, con la voz burlona, mientras que llenaba la jeringa de tranquilizante.

Grité, y traté de apartarme, pero fue en vano. Estaba amarrada. Él rió, mientras que sujetaba mi brazo y me inyectaba directamente en la vena. Mi pulso se aceleró, mi respiración se entrecortó y mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Contemplé como Soul acercaba su rostro al mío, y temblé al sentir su aliento sobre mi oído.

— Nunca espíes a tus vecinos — susurró.

Y todo se volvió oscuridad…

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Happy Halloween!_

_¿Review?_


End file.
